Journey Over!
by fang4
Summary: what happened after their journey. how to paragraph so that it will look normal and neat?! i don't geddit... but anyway, IT'S COMPLETED!!
1. Default Chapter

The Sanzo- Ikkou were in a cabin having a holiday. It was a peaceful place with the lake and woods nearby. And why were they having a holiday?  
  
You see, Gyokumen Koushu had died in cosmetic surgery, Rasetsu- nyo had awoken, and Gyumaou revived the moment Gyokumen Koushu died. It turned out the Minus Wave had been caused by Gyokumen Koushu's research team when they were trying to find a ' forever beautiful' pill for their mistress who of course needed it, wanted it badly so she didn't give a crap about the effects. So anyway, Gyumaou turned out to be a caring father.  
  
So the Journey to the West was technically over. Gyumaou was not a threat- he had lost his memory from being in a coma for too long.  
  
As a 'reward', Kanzeon Bosatsu gave them a holiday at the cabin. (more likely she was still interested in the 4 of them.) 


	2. Chapter II

Sorry for the short chapter earlier!!! My mother was rushing me off the comp, resulting in me cutting it short. Humph. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
One fine sunny Monday morning, Goku wanted to go fishing. Sanzo ignored him (as usual), and went on reading his newspapers just delivered by the Heavenly Newspaper boy. Hakkai, being the nice, obliging, understanding, caring guy he was, happily obliged Goku. Unknown to them, Sanzo and a certain red haired kappa noted their every move.  
  
Goku plunged out of the house, running towards the lake, until...  
  
" Oi bakasaru! You forgot the fishing rods!"  
  
Too late. Goku had somehow tripped into the lake. " Goku! You can't swim!" Hakkai shouted. The three onshore began to see him struggling in the water. Sanzo stood there, itching to jump in and save his beloved monkey, but as he knew it would spoil his image, restrained himself and settled for a "Ch."  
  
"You useless monkey!" Gojyo swore at him and dived into the lake. Only to have his head smacked into the bed full of sediments. Somehow, his head got stuck in the mud. Finally, the monkey realized. The lake was shallow. "Oh." Then came "BWAHAHAHA! HA..HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Gojyo DID look stupid, with his legs flailing vigorously in the air. He finally recovered himself and there was murder in his eyes. " So you like to play huh." He grabbed a handful of mud and shoved it into Goku's mouth while whacking him at the same time.  
  
"You bloody water kappa! Eat this!!!" Goku spat the mud onto Gojyo's face. Naturally, a water/ mud fight ensued.  
  
Sanzo turned away from the mudfight, disgusted. He stomped back into the cabin to the quietest place he could think of. The toilet. Surely he wouldn't be disturbed even there...  
  
~ so how? Please please review!!!~~  
  
ARIGATO! 


	3. chapt 3

Ok, I have learnt from the reviews!!!!!!!!!! I shall make the chapters longer. They really are too short. Any ideas to contribute??  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sanzo was sitting on the toilet floor reading the newspapers. Goku started banging on the door. "Urusei bakasaru! You wanna break the door?!" " But Sanzo, I WANT IT! I NEED IT!!!!"  
"NANI?!" Sanzo yelled with a vein popping out. Suddenly, Hakkai's head popped out from the adjoining door. " Sumimasen! I didn't know you were inside." Sanzo flushed a VERY VERY angry red and for the first time, threw his harisen and a soggy toilet roll at Hakkai. Being the lucky guy he always was, Hakkai managed to close the door in time.  
Of course not before smiling his patented "Hakkai smile".  
Poor furious Sanzo was left cursing and swearing the air blue. However in the midst of his mad ranting the other door fell flat and broke into pieces. Goku hurriedly stuffed his Nyoibou (correct spelling?) back into his spandex space. Sanzo stared in disbelief as Goku started stripping in front of him. " WHAT THE * BEEPING * TOOT* ARE YOU DOING?!!" "Bathing." Was Goku's nonchalant reply. Sanzo forced himself to turn his head away and stop thinking about Goku ( which was especially hard after getting a glimpse of his muscular tanned body. Getting up in irritation, Sanzo marched out of the toilet, slamming the door hard on his way out.  
Along the way out ( he now decided to go outdoors), he banged onto Gojyo and got mud on his robes. Burning with frustration now, our beloved monk simply shoved Gojyo aside. " What was that for you namaguza?!" The annoyingly cute Gojyo screeched. "Maa maa, what happened? Hakkai again popped out from *somewhere *. " Ch." Was all they heard.  
" That stupid monk retarded monk punched me for no reason."  
"Aw. are you hurt?" Gojyo looked up questioningly at Hakkai who was suddenly very close to him. Hakkai then proceeded to strip him to check for injuries. Gojyo of course was very VERY shocked. " WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"  
" Woah. Ooops. Sorry to interrupt you." A gruff voice was heard. Hakkai and Gojyo looked in that direction in surprise. " Huh?" They said in unison. 


	4. Chyarptar Four!

Thank you for the reviews!!!! Especially to curiouzkatt cos you really tried to   
help me. I LOVE YOU!!!!!! There I said it. Hahahahha. Don't worry I am straight   
though... I wished I owned Saiyuki... Then Hakkai would be MINE!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The whole kougaiji- tachi was there. In their hall. Sanzo appeared behind   
them and growled "What the hell are you doing here?" " Lirin insisted on seeing   
Goku. She said she had something very important to show him. And she didn't even   
show us the 'important thing'..." Yaone said. " Yeah. I wonder what it was,   
don't you honey?" Kougaiji added. Honey?! The attention was now focused on   
Kougaiji and a very pregnant Yaone. " Yaone- san! You are expecting!!!   
Congratulations!!!"  
Upstairs in the cabin.......  
"Goku, Goku! Where are you?" Lirin sang out in her irritatingly chirpy   
voice. She opened every door, peering in. Finally.... Ah- ha! The last and only   
room she hadn't opened! She happily bounced all the way there and proudly threw   
open the door.   
" HOI! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER YO-" Goku was cut off in mid- sentence. (   
Luckily, Goku was changed and everything by then. ) "Goku! I have something to   
show you!! Come!"   
And now we shall return to the adults in the 'living room'.....  
Surprise surprise!!! Yaone was pregnant with Kougaiji's son! She was   
currently 16 months 3 days and 12 hours pregnant. You see, a youkai's full   
pregnancy term is 18 months 5 days and 3 hours. Anyway, Doku who loved,   
absolutely loved kids, was to be godfather and confinement nurse for Yaone.   
Kougaji was especially loving and tender towards his wife.   
"Well, well, I've always wondered when you two would finally-" Sensing   
that Gojyo was not going to be very couth ( he was going to say 'shag') now,   
Hakkai hastily burst in "Congratulations! Maa, Yaone- san, you look especially   
radiant! Is it because of a mother's healthy glow?" Yadda yadda. Sometimes   
Hakkai was polite to the extent of being boring.   
  
Sanzo leaned back in his comfy chair and rolling his eyes. Closing his   
violet orbs, he let his mind start wondering. ' What is my, I mean, THE saru   
doing now? Probably having fun with the female saru... NANI? That is not good.   
The saru is MINE- I mean, Aargh! What am I thinking?! I better go check on them   
anyway.... Ch. Bakasaru. Always giving me trouble." With a sigh, he got up. The   
conversation around him ceased almost immediately. "What?! I'm just getting up!   
Continue!" Sanzo ordered. Sanzo strode off towards Goku's room..... 


	5. Final Chapter

New chapter here!! Actually I wanted to post the previous chapter up today, but for some reason, I couldn't get into the website.... Anyway, I will be here, trying to make this fic work out. Time now is 10.45 pm sg time. Let's see what time I will finish this chapter..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
" What is that?" Goku stared in morbid fascination at what Lirin was proudly holding out. "It's my new handphone! Cool huh?" "Lemme see! Lemme see!" He started jumping round. " Ok!" Goku happily snatched it from her and started sniffing it. Lirin looked at him in suspicion. Why was he niffing it so intently?" Wah... It smells like.. chocolate!" He thought. " Ne Lirin, can it be eaten?" I don't know why he even bothered asking her that as he put it into his mouth and started gumming it while asking. Sigh.....   
" Goku!!" Lirin wailed. "You were supposed to share that with me!! I brought it here so that we could share it! And you ate it all up! That was my new handphone styled chocolate! Die!!!!" She started attacking Goku. " Hey! It's just a chocolate!" " You didn't share it with me! MEGA PUNCH! HYAAAH!" Poor Son Goku. He didn't know what to do. Lirin was a girl and she was his friend. He couldn't possibly attack her right? It would be unethical and boorish furthermor- KABOOSH! He got slammed onto the bed by Lirin's mega punch. He forgot all about being a nice friend. She had humiliated him. " You die!" Goku yelled.   
Sanzo walked just when they were wrestling on the bed trying to beat the living daylights out of each other. Of course, Sanzo misunderstood what was going on. Actually it is quite understandable why he misunderstood. Lirin and Goku were n a very compromising position: Lirin straddling Goku (actually to hold him down and whack him)and Goku leaning up towards Lirin (actually to shake her off and to smack her empty head). Sanzo turned white. Sanzo turned red. Sanzo turned purple. Sanzo glowed an evil purple and smoke came out of his ears and nose. Goku was his, dammit! Who was that youkai to touch his pet?! " You die!" He said in a deadly tone. Taking out his gun, he started shooting at her. Luckily Lirin had some of Kougaiji's speed in her, otherwise she would have died over and over and over and over and over... Well you get the picture. Goku was yelling at Sanzo to stop. Much as he wanted to have a fight with Lirin, he really didn't want her dead.  
  
The others were on their way up to see what the commotion was about. What a shock they got when they saw Sanzo maniacally shooting. Goku on the bed, Lirin running around like a mad donkey.   
"Onee- chan!" Lirin screamed for her brother. Being the protective responsible guy he was, Kougaiji immediately heard his sister's wail for help and pushed through the crowd. Lirin ran towards him and cowered behind him. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Sanzo roared. " Matte! Chotto matte!" Hakkai shouted. " What happened, Sanzo?" " SHE SEXUALLY HARASSED MY GOKU!" "Nani?!" " SHE TOUCHED GOKU! I CANNOT FORGIVE HER! DIE!!" Sanzo had lost control. He almost broke free of Gojyo and Doku's restraint. Gojyo gave him a chop and Sanzo slid down to the floor meekly. "Hey, that was the only way he was going mad! But I always wanted to hit the bouzo anyway." He shrugged. But one part of everybody's mind was on what Sanzo had said earlier. HIS Goku?! HIS saru?! Wow... Sanzo was jealous...  
" Lirin , Goku, can you tell us what happened?" Yaone gently asked them. And so they did. When they had finished relating their tale, everybody was sniggering. Even Hakkai. Yaone was giggling. Sanzo in love with Goku? But that would explain how much he hated Homura, how much he wanted to kill Kouaiji when he thought Kou was in love with Goku... The puzzle pieces fitted perfectly. Goku was blushing. So his affections were returned! Now, maybe they could live happily ever after in a cottage..   
" Hey Hakkai, so what do you think of our plan?" Doku suddenly asked. " I don't mind. But we might have to ask Kanzeon..." Suddenly, there was a burst of glitters and light. Ta-daa! Kanzeon Bosatsu sama was here! "Don't worry bout it darlings...... this place is yours now. Hahahaha!" Then, she disappeared the same way she had appeared. " That's great! Then now we can build a house beside yours!" Kou said happily. " Demo, why do you want to live so near us suddenly?" asked a confused Goku. " Because Hakkai's a healer, then he can be present when Yaone gives birth. And you can play with Lirin and Doku can finally reunite with his brother."  
" Ano, but Goku, Lirin, don't play like you did just now. It's too dangerous."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
So how? Hoped you enjoyed it hahahahaha! End time: 11.46pm. YAWN......... 


	6. chapt 4 i still donno how to paragraph

Thank you for the reviews!!!! Especially to curiouzkatt cos you really tried to   
help me. I LOVE YOU!!!!!! There I said it. Hahahahha. Don't worry I am straight   
though... I wished I owned Saiyuki... Then Hakkai would be MINE!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The whole kougaiji- tachi was there. In their hall. Sanzo appeared behind   
them and growled "What the hell are you doing here?" " Lirin insisted on seeing   
Goku. She said she had something very important to show him. And she didn't even   
show us the 'important thing'..." Yaone said. " Yeah. I wonder what it was,   
don't you honey?" Kougaiji added. Honey?! The attention was now focused on   
Kougaiji and a very pregnant Yaone. " Yaone- san! You are expecting!!!   
Congratulations!!!"  
Upstairs in the cabin.......  
"Goku, Goku! Where are you?" Lirin sang out in her irritatingly chirpy   
voice. She opened every door, peering in. Finally.... Ah- ha! The last and only   
room she hadn't opened! She happily bounced all the way there and proudly threw   
open the door.   
" HOI! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER YO-" Goku was cut off in mid- sentence. (   
Luckily, Goku was changed and everything by then. ) "Goku! I have something to   
show you!! Come!"   
And now we shall return to the adults in the 'living room'.....  
Surprise surprise!!! Yaone was pregnant with Kougaiji's son! She was   
currently 16 months 3 days and 12 hours pregnant. You see, a youkai's full   
pregnancy term is 18 months 5 days and 3 hours. Anyway, Doku who loved,   
absolutely loved kids, was to be godfather and confinement nurse for Yaone.   
Kougaji was especially loving and tender towards his wife.   
"Well, well, I've always wondered when you two would finally-" Sensing   
that Gojyo was not going to be very couth ( he was going to say 'shag') now,   
Hakkai hastily burst in "Congratulations! Maa, Yaone- san, you look especially   
radiant! Is it because of a mother's healthy glow?" Yadda yadda. Sometimes   
Hakkai was polite to the extent of being boring.   
  
Sanzo leaned back in his comfy chair and rolling his eyes. Closing his   
violet orbs, he let his mind start wondering. ' What is my, I mean, THE saru   
doing now? Probably having fun with the female saru... NANI? That is not good.   
The saru is MINE- I mean, Aargh! What am I thinking?! I better go check on them   
anyway.... Ch. Bakasaru. Always giving me trouble." With a sigh, he got up. The   
conversation around him ceased almost immediately. "What?! I'm just getting up!   
Continue!" Sanzo ordered. Sanzo strode off towards Goku's room..... 


	7. epilogue

Ok I didn't know how to remove it, so I'm going to write an epilogue to it. Special, really special thanks to curiouzkatt for helping me. How can I thank you.. was it really nice? I'm so happy. Things didn't get off to a very good start for the fic right? Haha..you all have been so supportive- I am so touched. And the friend who helped me is Diana. Why don't you guys tell me what you would want to see?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
2 years later..  
  
" Goku! Catch her!"  
  
"Where did she go?!" "Kou, you are her father, you should be more responsible!" " Hakkai, it's not as though I didn't try. Her speed is inherited from Gyumaou! What the hell am I supposed to do when she runs away like Lirin does?"  
" Oi! You stupid useless father! You can't even take care of your gaki!"  
  
Everyone involved in the search turned around at Gojyo's voice.  
  
They got a shock.  
  
The baby girl was riding on Gojyo's shoulders, happily playing with his bright red hair.  
  
" So her colour of the month is red. Well, it certainly is better than last month's gold isn't it?"  
  
" Yeah.. I thought Sanzo was going to kill her when she started gumming on his hair.."  
  
" Luckily Goku could distract him in time.. that kiss was a great distraction.."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So. I finished it! Hahahaha. 


End file.
